


All For You

by CLNhembrador



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat demon Kuroo, Friends to Lovers, Half-owl demon Bokuto, Inspired by ep10 of servamp, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Royalty, non-linear story telling, prince Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLNhembrador/pseuds/CLNhembrador
Summary: “Ooh! You’re right! Remember what I told you about the big beautiful owl up there?” the sister coed and the toddler nods excitedly, a big smile spreading across his cheeks.“The part where it’s always there and only leaves when it’s hungry?” he asks.“No silly! The story about why it’s always there” she smiles as her little brother’s face warps into familiarity.“Once there was a man, who wasn’t quite a man because he was part-owl, who fell in love with the prince…”





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem with writing stories linear so I always resort to non-linear storytelling. I’ll try to post one next time though! 
> 
> This is a very old fic that I've written like a year ago so excuse the mistakes.
> 
> First BokuAka fic ya’ll!  
> Inspired by episode 10 of SerVamp. Watch the series…it's amazing.

Bokuto was sweating heavily from running all around the forest for more than an hour now. He crouched down and attempted another yell, albeit tired by this time. “Akaashi!!!” he started “Akaashi! Where are you?!?!!” There was no answer yet again. Taking another deep breath after a long sigh, he trudged along the greenery with his eyes darting left to right. Looking for any sign that would tell him where Akaashi was.

Akaashi was never one to disappear without telling Bokuto. He would always notify him of his whereabouts because he knew of the dangers of going out and about alone. After all, he was the crown prince of Fukurodani, the only heir to the throne. So naturally, he would never go outside without Bokuto beside him especially since the kingdom was a target by many outsiders because of its vast wealth.

The golden-eyed man was growing desperate in his search. His mind betrayed him by projecting various situations wherein Akaashi was hurt somewhere in a ditch. He shook his head, he can’t allow himself to think like this. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists, he was starting to blame himself for not being attentive enough. If only he didn’t get distracted by the way a baby crow was staring-

“Bokuto-san. Your wings are showing.”

Bokuto turned his head so fast that he was sure that he’d almost break his neck, which he never will since he was half-demon. Owl demon to be exact. Akaashi was now looking at him with a raised brow, eyes focused on the feathery protrusions from his back. It wasn’t exactly a secret to the whole kingdom that Akaashi picked a half-demon to be his guard but the sight of his wings naturally came with the attention that was either of fear or of awe. Akaashi honestly loved his guard’s wings, how the weird blend of grey, brown and white looked magnificent against Bokuto’s skin and how powerful and beautiful it looked at the same time, but his father had been very strict regarding showing it publicly, so he just obeyed since the king did allow him to have Bokuto beside him despite the council’s huge outrage.

As soon as Akaashi stepped forward towards the half-demon, Bokuto willed his wings to disappear. He scratched at his neck as he looked at his prince’s eyes sheepishly. That was quite embarrassing. Shrugging off the feeling, he took hold of Akaashi by his shoulders and shook the boy. “Where have you been?” he asked, eyes with worry. The boy before him blinked and took a noticeable gulp.

“I was uhmmm…” he trailed “I was helping this little boy pick some fruit for his little sister.”

Bokuto stared at him.

“Bokuto-san please don’t be mad, I just…I couldn’t leave him to do it by himself since he was just a little boy. He might have fallen from the tree if I wasn’t there” he said as he clasped his hands together. Guilt washing over his features. “You could have just told me and I would’ve helped as well” Bokuto smiled at the prince. He couldn’t even bring himself to get mad since Akaashi looked so cute whilst biting his lip and besides, his disappearance was due to his unwavering kindness even though a heads up would’ve been nice.

“Sorry, I’ll tell you next time,” Akaashi said.

“You better!” Bokuto exclaimed.

 

 

-

 

 

Bokuto was seven when he first came to Fukurodani. He was a mere little half-demon who was lost and had nowhere to go to. He was hungry, cold and alone so the sight of a human kingdom entranced him since that would mean he would be able to have food, shelter, and company. Little did he know, that he’d be put in a situation wherein he would be fighting for his life once again.

So here he was. Dangling from his wrists after being beaten and bound by the king’s guards after he attempted to take an apple from a store nearby the palace. His wings were severely covered in blood and his mouth was dry. He was extremely dirty, having been shoved to the ground by his captors. He should’ve known that he’d also be treated differently here. Bokuto bit his lip to stop himself from crying, he was a demon. Demons do not cry.

“Are you okay?” A voice cut him from his thoughts. He looked down and saw a boy with wavy raven hair and a very pretty face. “Does it look like I’m okay?!” he yelled, not even bothering anymore to hide the tears that burst from his eyes. He was just so tired.

“Why are you there?” the boy asked again.

“Because I’m a half-demon.”

The boy looked at him with confusion written on his eyes, “But you’re half-human too.”

“That’s why I’m not accepted anywhere. My human blood makes me an outcast in the demon world and my demon blood makes me an outcast in the human world. I am not…no one wants me…” he trailed, another set of fresh tears spilling at the side of his cheeks. He looked down, ashamed of what he was but even with that, he couldn’t bring himself to hate his mother nor his father. He was created out of love and everyone hated his parents because of it.

He was so deep in his self-loathing that he didn’t notice the little boy coming up in front of him, standing on a stool and cutting the ropes that were holding him up. That was until he fell down on his butt. His eyes went up and saw the other smiling at him with his hand extended.

“Don’t worry! I’ll be your friend! I’m also an outcast when I go out of the palace, people treat me differently and a lot of the kids are scared of me…” he trailed off. The pretty boy smiled after realizing how he sounded and introduced himself “My name is Akaashi Keiji.” They shook hands, a grin crept its way up to the half-demon’s face.

“I’m Bokuto. Bokuto Koutarou.”

Akaashi faced his furious father after that but to him, it was worth it.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“It’s getting late” Akaashi said, “we should be going back, my father would kill us both.”

Bokuto ignored Akaashi’s protest and proceeded to drag him towards a hill that was located deep in the forest. It was forbidden for Akaashi to go there, the half-demon knew that but he couldn’t resist showing him the sight that he saw whilst flying one night. He knew that the prince would love it and despite the fact that he might get reprimanded or punished for what he’s doing right now, he knew that it’ll be worth it. Akaashi is worth it.

Their hands were clasped together as Bokuto lead the way, the sound of crunching leaves and breaking twigs underneath them. The skies were shifting from a hazy mix of purple and orange to a deep dark plum with the stars starting to peek out. Akaashi shifted his attention from his surroundings to the boy who looked at him with a big smile on his face. There was one thing that Akaashi loved about Bokuto at night and it was the way his eyes glowed gold in the dark. It was hypnotizing in a way that he would never understand and he would often find himself staring until the demon waved at his face.

“We’re here!”

The prince looked around and saw just a bunch of trees and foliage. Thinking to himself, whether or not this is it or if he just isn’t seeing what Bokuto wants him to see. He turns around to look at Bokuto, who had a huge grin on his face.

“Uhm…Bokuto-san?”

“Yeah?”

Akaashi looked down and rubbed his arm. “I can’t see anything,” he said as he peeked to look at his companion. The half-demon’s expression shifted from happy, shocked and now was in a state of realization. Bokuto walked closer to his prince until they were only a few centimeters apart.

“Bokuto-san” he was cut off when he was suddenly enclosed in a tight hug, his chin resting on Bokuto’s shoulders. Akaashi’s eyes widened, he felt his blood rushing to his cheeks and heat started to spread around his neck. He’d never been this close to anyone before. His thoughts were cut off when he saw his guard’s wings protruding from his back, its size apparent as it spread wide.

“Hold on to me” Bokuto whispered into his ear.

“Huh?”

And they were off. Akaashi’s hands gripped tight on the shirt that Bokuto was wearing and his eyes were screwed shut. It was all so sudden. When they get down, he’ll make sure to scold his companion about spontaneous flying. The air was cold on his skin and he was grateful for the close proximity that they were in. He pressed his face into the crook of the half-demon’s neck and wrapped his arms around his waist. As Bokuto’s flying became more stable, he dared to open his eyes and he gasped at the sight.

Stars. There were so many of them. Many of which that he couldn’t see very well and many of them that he only saw in his books. They were against an array of colors that he didn’t know the night sky could produce. They were all too beautiful. He was so glad that Bokuto dragged him out to see this. Bokuto always did know what he liked and what he didn’t like. He was always there for him. Looking out for him.

Bokuto, noticing his prince’s silence, spoke “So uhm…do you like it?”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Akaashi started to cry which startled the flying demon. The prince buried his face on Bokuto’s shoulder and sobbed harder. This was not the reaction that Bokuto was looking for. Negative thoughts started to flood him. Maybe he was too sudden? Maybe Akaashi didn’t like flying? Maybe he was scared? Maybe he was-

“Stop thinking. I can hear it…” Akaashi mumbled against him. His voice cracked since he was still crying.

“I like you…”

“What?” Bokuto said. Not wanting to believe the prince’s words.

“I said I like you…idiot.”

Now it was the Bokuto’s turn to cry, happy tears spilling from his golden eyes as he held Akaashi closer to his body.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Akaashi! This is amazing!” Bokuto yelled as he looked at his prince riding a horse. The half-demon was twelve and the prince was eleven. It was mandatory for royalty to learn how to ride bravely and elegantly but there was a problem with this, Akaashi’s scared of horses. He doesn’t know what about these strong majestic creatures that elicits fear inside him, all he knew was that he never wants to be on one. Well, life plays out differently when you are born with blue blood.

The prince takes a huge gulp and tries hard to listen to the instructor which was difficult considering his attention was taken up by the horse. His hands were on the reigns and they were definitely shaking. Akaashi was trying hard not to show Bokuto how terrified he is because of the look of awe that the other was giving him. He didn’t want to disappoint or look like a huge baby. Especially since, in his eyes, Bokuto was way cooler than he will ever be.

“You’re Majesty, try to make the horse move forward,” the instructor said, shaking Akaashi to his senses. He nodded hurriedly and slowed down his breathing. ‘You can do this!’ he told himself, kicking the horse harder than what was required and it resulted in what he didn’t want to happen. The horse running.

He screamed and fell forward, wrapping his arms around the horse’s neck as it ran towards the forest. Akaashi’s mind was repeating a mantra of ‘I’m going to die.’ The servants were frantic as they called the soldiers for help. The prince’s eyes were screwed shut and he was crying. The animal was aimlessly galloping through the thick greenery, twigs and branches scratched Akaashi’s face and arms but he couldn’t really feel it much. He was sure that his life was going to end soon when the horse stood on its hind legs, obviously startled by what was in front of it. He held tight as to not fall down from where he was.     

“Hey hey hey!” a familiar voice yelled. Akaashi’s eyes flew open and saw his companion in front of the horse, the half-demon’s wings were spread out in a show of dominance in order to make the horse submit and calm down. Bokuto raised his arm towards the horse’s face and said “Good boy.” His wings slowly relaxing. He moved towards the side of the animal, to where the prince was still tightly held in place.

“Akaashi, I’m here. It’s okay” he started, his hands reaching out to the prince’s soft head of hair ruffling it a bit, “You’re okay.”

As Bokuto let Akaashi down slowly, the prince suddenly wrapped his arms around the half-demon’s neck and started crying. He didn’t care about how he looked at the moment, all he could think about was how safe he felt in this boy’s arms.

“Bokuto-san…” he bawled “Bokuto-san I was so scared…”

Bokuto placed a hand on Akaashi’s waist and another on his back, patting him in order to soothe him. As the prince said his name for the umpteenth time already, the half-demon sighed and said

“Hey hey Akaashi, I’m here. I’m here. Don’t cry anymore”

He pulled the other off of him in order to look at his face. Akaashi’s eyes were puffy and his nose was red but Bokuto has never seen anyone as adorable as his friend and he chuckled. The prince pouted, “You’re laughing at my suffering…”

“I’m not!” he smiled and shook his head, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy who was still pouting. “I’m afraid of horses…” Akaashi admitted. Bokuto let out an exasperated sigh and said “Why didn’t you tell me? Or anyone about that?”

Akaashi made a noise.

“What was that?” the half-demon said. Staring at the prince’s face while raising his eyebrow.

“I wanted to look cool…like you…” he mumbled, cheeks burning with embarrassment, knowing very well that Bokuto would never let him live this down. The half-demon tried to suppress his grin but he couldn’t so instead he squished Akaashi into another tight hug chanting “Ahhhh…my prince is so cute” over and over again.

“Bokuto-san!!!!” Akaashi whined.                                                                                                                                           

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Bokuto came flying straight to Akaashi’s window as soon as he heard from the guards that he was being asked for. He knew that it was urgent since Akaashi rarely sends anyone to look for him especially during the time of his tutoring. As he landed on his bedroom window, he could see that the boy was sitting on his vanity and was staring at himself which looked like he had been for a while. The curtains were drawn shut so he put it back as soon as he got in. The sound of the thud from his feet hitting the floor snapped Akaashi out his trance.

“Hey…I got here as soon as I received the message. What’s wrong?” he said as he moved closer to where the prince was. He looked like his usual self, his clothes were neatly fixed and his hair was in no state of disarray but Akaashi’s eyes looked dull. They lost their spark and Bokuto was deeply concerned. Something’s definitely wrong.

“I’m getting married,” he said as he stood up face to face with his guard. Taking his hands into his as he stared at how they fit perfectly into each other.

“Huh?” Akaashi tightened his grip and continued, “I got engaged to the princess of the neighboring country.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened. He wasn’t expecting this. His eyes searched for any kind of sign that Akaashi was playing with him but he found none. He took one of his hands away from the prince’s grip and placed it on the side of his face, his thumb caressing his cheek.

“Why are you surprised?”

“Aka-“

“True, it is a bit sudden. But the problems at the border are getting more serious with each passing day. At this rate, we’ll have a war. Alliances…” Akaashi took a deep breath, willing himself not to cry.

“Alliances should take form in a physical shape.”

The half-demon leaned forward until his forehead touched the other, his eyes closed and heavy from concentration. He whispered, “Run away with me.”

“I can’t” the prince murmured.

“Please! Run away with me!” Bokuto insisted, his hands now clutching Akaashi’s sides and with eyes full of tears. “Please Akaashi! A marriage like that is crazy! I’ll….I’ll take care of you!” He was growing desperate. The thought of Akaashi being with another person sickened him to the core.

“I’m the prince.”

“You’ll get the freedom that you want! Just come with me!”

Akaashi sighed. He knew that Bokuto would react like this. It hurt. He admits that it hurts but he can’t do anything about it. He is the only prince of Fukurodani and this is his duty. He cannot let his people suffer. He cannot turn away who he is and what he is supposed to do.

“The thing I want isn’t freedom.”

The prince looks at Bokuto with a serious look in his eyes that the half-demon wasn’t used to seeing. It was Akaashi’s silent plea for him to stop protesting because this was hurting him as well. He smiles then and closes his eyes. It was useless, Bokuto has always been persistent about everything.

“Then what do you want? I’ll get it! I’ll do anything for you!” Bokuto yelled, his lips trembling.

“I want peace. Peace for this country.”

“But…”

“And you won’t stop me from getting that.”Akaashi says silently.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Akaashi was sitting on top of the hill, his legs were starting to itch from sitting on the grass for more than 5 hours already. He has a bored look on his face as he stared at his friend, who was uselessly flapping his wings. He had only managed to go up a few inches above the ground and he would only manage to stay there for at least a few seconds. Still, this didn’t discourage the young half-demon. He wanted nothing more than to be able to fly so that he could carry Akaashi around the kingdom. He wanted to show him things that he isn’t able to see due to his status.

“Bokuto-san…stop. I know you’re tired” started Akaashi, trying to get his friend to rest even just for a little while even though he knows that it is useless since he is very much aware that his half-demon friend never stops until he’s succeeded.

“Bokuto-san…you are only 9 years old, you may not be able to fly yet at this age”

“I can do this Akaashi! I know I can!”

Bokuto scrunches his eyes up in concentration.

‘I can do this’ he says to himself, clenching his fist. The prince didn’t know his intention and Bokuto wanted to keep it that way. He spread his wings wide and started to flap it with more power. ‘For Akaashi’ he chants again and again in his head. One, two, three…his wings started to form a rhythm, following his friend’s name.

Akaashi sighed and tried again “Bokuto-san…you can try again tomorrow.” Bokuto ignores him. He pushes through even with the pain that was starting to show on his back. Akaashi was just worried, he rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. His friend was not a quitter, never have been and never will. As he looked back to where the half-demon was, he was startled. Bokuto wasn’t there. Akaashi’s eyes grew wide and looked up, his hands coming up to his gaping mouth.

“Bokuto-san!” he yelled.

“Akaashi! I told you! I can do this!” Bokuto yelled back, his eyes still closed tight.

“Ughhhh…” Akaashi whined, “Open your eyes!”

As the other did as he was told, he saw that he was roughly around 5 meters off the ground. He did it. He finally did it. A huge smile made its way to his face and his eyes glinted gold. He looked down to where Akaashi was and he waved.

“I did it! I told you I could!” he shouted, raising his arms up in triumph.

 

 

-

 

 

 

Bokuto looked up towards the balcony, where the newlyweds were waving at the sea of people. The half-demon’s eyes were a shade of tarnished gold. He had a blank and defeated look on his face as he looked at Akaashi’s smiling face. It was hard to look at this but he had to be there for his prince.

The crowd was cheering, throwing flower petals in the air for their new monarchs. They were a beautiful sight, Bokuto had to admit. They were dressed in white and for the first time in years since they’ve met, Akaashi’s hair was styled. He was beautiful in every way possible and it hurt. He was very much aware that Akaashi was doing this solely because he sought peace for his kingdom, not because of the person standing beside him at this very moment…but that was becoming harder and harder to believe when he saw them look at each other with fondness in their eyes.

“Akaashi…” he whispered to himself “I hope you’re happy.” He steps out into the crowd and he disappears in it. Not knowing that someone was looking for him from above.

The prince’s heart broke when he couldn’t see his half-demon companion in the crowd. His eyes scanned the crowd over and over again just to be sure if Bokuto came or not. He knew that this would hurt Bokuto, he was a fool to think that he would even attend his wedding. Akaashi bit his lip, willing himself not to cry at this loss.

“Your Majesties, it’s time to go inside” a servant called out from inside the balcony. Akaashi nods and looks out once more and proceeds inside. The door closing behind him. Truly sealing his fate.

As expected, their union brought about peace in the regions but only for a short while. The prince of Fukurodani did not expect treason. His men, who went behind his back, decided to attack his spouse’s kingdom and upon discovery, they confessed that he was the one who ordered the attack. They were unhappy with the joining of kingdoms, stating that Fukurodani does not need the alliance, that they can win the war if they had one. The other side was furious, the promises were broken and once again, the two were divided.

Bokuto was flying nearby the castle to visit Akaashi, the first time in months since the wedding when he overheard the council speaking in hushed tones. He dove in near the window and made no sound as he listened to what they were talking about.

“This is outrageous!” a man in red yelled, slamming his fists on the table and startling the rest of the council. Everyone in the room was tense. Politics were always a messy affair. Judging from the medals that hung on their chests, Bokuto assumed that they were the royal councilors. They were the only part of the court that the owl-demon couldn’t understand. Yes, they were the king and the queen’s advisors, they weighed the pros and cons of decisions that would affect the country but they were greedy. Everyone knew it, even the king and queen themselves but they couldn’t let them go.

“Fukurodani has brought this upon themselves!” the man continued “Prince Akaashi must be the one responsible for all of this! Bombing this sacred country, deceiving us that he wants peace and marries into this royal family to gain more power!” The room erupted in cheers of agreement, showing the true colors of what they were planning.

“Prince Akaashi must be executed for treason!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Akaashi was missing from his room. After all, he was a very active eight-year-old. The maids had told Bokuto that the prince loved roaming around the castle’s garden during his free time so he went there to look for him. He was bored and he wanted someone to play with.

The garden was created by Akaashi’s mother. She loved flowers and she wanted a safe place that her little son could call heaven. The king scolded her for doing most of the dirty work but she would just smile at him and say that she wanted the place to be full of her love. The greenery was greatly taken care of which lead them to look like those from an oil painting.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto whined. He had been looking for around ten minutes now and it seemed like forever for the kid. He sucked in a breath and yelled “Where are you!?!”

The place wasn’t that big and the half-demon has searched everywhere but he couldn’t see him. Bokuto knew that Akaashi loved to hide in the plants and would stay there until he got hungry. He would never voluntarily go out because he loved being found. It was a thrill that no one in the castle could understand.

The young prince crawled up from the branch that he was hanging on, putting his weight away from the base of the tree. He wanted to see where Bokuto was looking for him now. He giggles because the demon would never think of looking up. He moves a bit further. His mind was too preoccupied for him to hear the noises that the wood was making.

 

 

The last thing that his mind registers were pain.

 

 

As soon as Bokuto heard the noise, he rushes immediately to it. He was greeted with the sight of a groaning prince that was currently cradled by one of the bushes in the garden and he was clutching his arm to his chest. Tears were starting to form on the edges of Akaashi’s eyes and he was biting his lip so hard to prevent himself from crying out in pain. He broke his arm.

Bokuto yelled and called the castle maids to their rescue. He kneels in front of the boy and brushes his hair away from his face. He was angry but not because of Akaashi, but because of the fact that he could have prevented all of this. He should‘ve watched him even more than he already did.

He hugs the crying form and whispers.

 

“I’ll never let anything happen to you Akaashi. I promise.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Bokuto flies down Akaashi’s bedroom by midnight and he sees the young prince staring at his reflection. He jumps a bit when he registers the demon’s presence but smiles right after. The prince looked tired, his eyes were red and swollen and he looks like he hasn’t eaten nor slept in days.

“Akaashi…” Bokuto whispers as he trudges inside the room towards his friend.

He can’t help but wrap his arms around him and then the dam breaks. Akaashi sobs hard. He was afraid. Who wouldn’t be afraid? Being accused of something that you didn’t do and dying for the sake of others was something that he never thought he had to do. He fists the fabric of Bokuto’s garments and lets out his fears in the form of muffled cries.

“Hey…Akaashi…run away with me.”

“You know I can’t”

As soon as Bokuto hears that he pulls the prince away to look at him. The prince’s smile was broken but he looked determined. Bokuto closes his eyes and sighs at the typical behavior that Akaashi was doing. Always such the righteous prince that loves his people. Why can’t he be a coward for once?

The demon’s eyes well up and he looks down, knowing full well that he couldn’t ask again due to the way the prince’s eyes shone. He sniffles and Akaashi puts his hand on the side of his face.

“Bokuto-san…don’t cry” he whispers “it’s unbefitting for a demon like you…”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Kuroo and Bokuto have met each other since they were babies. Bokuto’s mother and Kuroo’s mother were the most unlikely of friends, one was human while one was a pure-blooded demon. Kuroo’s mother was a cat demon, a free spirit who did not care about heritage as long as one is good. They both met each other due to the halfling’s father and they formed an inseparable bond, just like how their kids were.

“Kuroo!” yelled the half-demon, to his friend who was sitting on top of a tree branch with a smirk on his face. Since the day that Bokuto has been ostracized from the demon village, Kuroo would occasionally visit his best friend whenever he could.

“Bo!” he shouted, raising a brow at the obvious excitement that was obviously barely contained by the white-haired demon. He jumped down from where he was perched in order to stand in front of him.

Kuroo knew how this day was going to go. Since Bokuto was buzzing with apparent joy, it means that he’s going to have to listen to a whole day of _‘Akaashi this….Akaashi that.’_ Though it doesn’t mean that he doesn’t like the prince, in fact he thinks that the prince was actually a pretty amazing person for being who he is. He’s met him on several occasions when the half-demon would sneak him out of the palace for a few minutes. He trusts Akaashi, he just doesn’t trust Bokuto with Akaashi.

Because Bokuto is in love with Akaashi.

As Kuroo leaps down to stand next to his friend, he can’t help but think about telling him about the danger that he has put himself in but he decides to keep it to himself since he knew how the other will react. While the two best friends walk side by side, Kuroo tunes out Bokuto’s blabbering about Akaashi. He knows very well what the owl was talking about. It was almost the same story every day anyway until his ears picked up something that he didn’t expect he would.

“Akaashi said that he likes me.”

Now Kuroo stops. He stands there with a dumbfounded expression on his face, he stares at his friend. His friend who had a slight tint of pink dusting across his cheeks and a bright glow on his skin. Bokuto looked so happy and Kuroo has never seen him like this ever. Not even when he told him that he was finally able to fly. This was serious. He needed to tell Bokuto what has been on his mind ever since he met Akaashi.

“Bo” he says “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

As expected, he’s replied with an odd look on Bokuto’s face.

“Why not?” Bokuto crosses his arms “I like him. He likes me. What’s wrong with that?”

Kuroo exhales “I just don’t want you to get hurt, that’s all”

 

 

- 

 

 

 

 

 

_On Monday morning when the skies were tinted pink and oranges, the crowd gathered around the center of the kingdom and witnessed the execution of Prince Keiji Akaashi._

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Bokuto was numb. That was worse than pain. He sat in the rain by the base of his prince’s statue that was built in order to commemorate the sacrifices that he did for his kingdom. He was shivering but he didn’t care. He had his head hung low and his tears mixed with the steady beat of the rain.

It was unfair, he thinks. It was unfair that Akaashi just had to be the prince. He should’ve been born with no obligations and just be a regular human boy. He clenches his teeth when he realizes that if Akaashi had been a regular human then he wouldn’t have been able to meet him. He wouldn’t know the warmth that was there.

“I told you to be careful…”

Bokuto looks up at the familiar voice. Kuroo stood in front of him, his eyes shining sympathy. He gets closer and sits next to the owl demon, wrapping his arm around him as his friend’s body shakes with sobs.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

January 12, 2017. It was snowing. The cities where filled with lights and people who were all cozied up in their jackets and scarves. Some of them were doing last minute shopping while the others are finishing up the last few remaining days of their vacation. While some may enjoy the hustle and bustle of the city, others liked to spend their winters in the parks. Especially children.

“Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Look!” a little boy, around the age of 5, runs straight to the prince’s monument. The boy, Hiro, loves the statue. He loved how peaceful the prince looks as he looks straight ahead. To Hiro, it was as if the prince was still wary of his people so he continues to watch over them. The statue’s body was positioned regally while its right hand held a sword down. Hiro stares at the statue with wide eyes and moves it until it reaches the horned owl that is perched on the statue’s shoulder as if it was its bodyguard. He points at it and starts calling his big sister again.

“Nee-chan! The owl! The owl!” he yells in order to call her attention.

A tall blonde girl comes to him and crouches down to his level while her eyes went to look at the bird. She smiled. “Ooh! You’re right! Remember what I told you about the big beautiful owl up there?” the sister coed and the toddler nods excitedly, a big smile spreading across his cheeks.

“The part where it’s always there and only leaves when it’s hungry?” he asks.

“No silly! The story about why it’s always there” she smiles as her little brother’s face warps into familiarity.

 

 

 

_“Once there was a man, who wasn’t quite a man because he was part-owl, who fell in love with the prince…”_

 

 

 

 

 

_End._


End file.
